Peoples Chemistry
Incense Delayed Milk Jug A device sometimes used by the ELF and ALF cells, and the one to cause the most damage is the incense delayed milk jug. The device only requires some incense sticks, matches, a gallon plastic jug with a screw on lid, kerosene, sponges, and a string or rubber band. Used for a 15-45 minute delay, the delay is the only thing that needs any pre assembly. the bottom of the incense should be wrapped around with several "strike anywhere" matches, and then tied with a string. the sponge should be soaked in kerosene. Two small holes through which the incense sticks will be placed, should be cut into the side of the sponge. Transport parts in separate containers. Bring your filled fun jug to the location you want to burn. stuff a sponge through the handle. douse the whole area underneath in kerosene. If you are rushed and choose to skip the timed ignition, you can light the sponge directly, but get away as quickly as possible. Test the incense first as some take longer or don't stay lit. Drano Bomb A great way to scare the fuck out of the bourgeoisie, and the capitalists who exploit our necessities as commodities, is the Drano Bomb. It will make the hairs stand up on some backs and possibly make some people leave major retail stores who exploit labor by paying less to make prices cheap (Walmart, k-mart, etc.) It's my personal favorite to place in the meat aisles of such stores. All you need is a container, a little bit of water, aluminum foil, and Drano (sodium hydroxide). Fill the bottom of the container with Drano, fill about half of the container with water and drop a ball of aluminum foil into the mix, close the cap fast and tight and run like a mother fucker because that shit will explode and cause some really fucked up damage. It's best to prepare the aluminum foil before dropping it into the Drano beforehand so it doesn't explode in your hands. Also, since this bomb has no current way of being delayed, you best have quick legs and an escape route. This is a great way to produce a fast bomb for when you need to make a big boom, and fast. Napalm Napalm is the simple mixture of gasoline/benzene/xylene/toluene + polystyrene(styrofoam) For styrofoam+gasoline mixture just simply put the styrofoam cups into a small container of gasoline till the gas no longer dissolves the styrofoam. DO THIS OUTSIDE AWAY FROM FLAME!! Experience has taught us that the best mix is gasoline with coffee cup styrofoam; other sorts of styrofoam such as are used in floats or lunch coolers does not work near as well. Shelf life is about 7 days before thickening progresses to an elastic rubber-like stage, so mix your thickener a day or so before use. see also flame devices in DIY Defense 31-210 download. Wild Idea Chemical Weapons LSD Squirt Gun Dr. David Nichols, a chemist, pharmacologist, and Professor of Medicinal Chemistry and Molecular Pharmacology at Purdue University once suggested putting LSD in squirt guns. Abbie Hoffman, in Steal This Book ran with it. Unfortunately, it will work because LSD can decay when exposed to light. BUT - it was a great way to scare the hell out of the cops! Use psychological warfare leaks like this wisely as it could lead to incidents where cops start shooting punks with squirt guns.http://www.erowid.org/general/conferences/conference_mindstates4_nichols.shtml Poison Unlike many so-called "Anarchist" guides, we understand that poison was a useful weapon when a knife was the next best way to off an opponent gunning for your spot in the King's court. Recent world history suggests that although a few lone nuts cook up what they hope is deadly poison gas, ricin, cyanide, and other poisons; governments prefer long range gunfire or a silenced pistol which are much safer to the shooter than a solution that could accidently spill and kill the user. Search the net and you will find many more silly, incorrect, and dangerous recipes to choose from. Peoples Chemistry Articles * Bombs * Molotov Cocktail * DIY Defense